


Asissai

by Chouka



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chouka/pseuds/Chouka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>設定：04年8月，Evgeni在聖彼得堡的商演。<br/>故事從Joubert接到一通告知他填寫的抽獎明信片抽中了的電話開始。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asissai

切斷通話的那一剎那，雖然Joubert面前沒有鏡子，看不見自己的臉，但他幾乎可以肯定，他一定是露出了”WTF”的表情。毫無疑問。

不然也沒有別的能更精準地形容他現在心情的詞彙了。假如只是心血來潮偷偷回了一份雜誌的抽獎就能幸運的──這個詞姑且先保留著吧──抽中的話，那麼讓他從此以後不要再該死的心血來潮吧。

「直接不去？」他煩躁地把手機扔到沙發椅上，嘴裡嘟嚷著，「……不行，要是被發現了那更糟。」

雖然剛剛對方在電話裡稱呼他的時候，使用的是他填抽獎明信片時用的假名，代表他的身分應該沒被發現，但他那時順手把寄信地址填了自己家；誰想得到事情會演變成現在這樣啊。他要是知道的話，肯定會填法冰協的地址。

不，說到底，一開始就不該寄吧。當初會鬼迷心竅的原因，好像是因為看見了……

Joubert原本焦躁地爬梳頭髮的動作突地一頓，帥氣的白皙臉龐上浮現了彷彿窘迫般的紅暈。想起原因以後，關於去或不去的問題似乎變得更丟臉了。

尤其是電話裡說的，到時候的「驚喜」──不管是從理智還是直覺的判斷，Joubert都覺得那應該會是對他們兩個人的驚嚇。

既然他不能去又不能不去，Joubert所能想到的最好方法，就是找個人代替他去了。剛剛的通話中對方已經知道他是男性了，所以這個代替他的人也得是個男人。人選並不少，但就在Joubert決定打給自己的好友拉救援時，他忽然沒來由地想起「他」雖然外表高傲、私下卻意外地容易親近的個性。再聯想剛剛通話的工作人員那簡直浮在聲音表面的羨慕，頓時抿起了唇。

要是他那個追求浪漫的好友就通過那個「驚喜」，和「他」熟悉起來了呢？不，還是得換個人去比較好。

而這個人選，大概也就剩下那一個人了。反正Joubert知道那個人其實也一直在看「他」的表演，大概不會介意看那麼一場現場秀──自我安慰了幾秒鐘後，Joubert迅速撥通了電話。

 

「……」

看見聖彼得堡冰宮前數量驚人的人群（大部分是女性，但也有一些表情狂熱的男性），假如不是已經答應Joubert會把表演給看完，Yagudin真的很想轉身回家。

雖然他內心不是沒有懷疑Joubert說的那個「為了練習新的四周跳，沒有時間來看表演，但又很想知道最大的敵手Plushenko有沒有新技巧」的理由，畢竟像這種個人表演很少人會耗費體力去額外做些只有裁判才看得出有多驚人的技巧；大部分的觀眾大概只要那傢伙的幾個輕盈的三周跳就能搞定了吧。不過既然是Plushenko的表演，以那個人上了冰場就要追求完美的個性，並非真的不可能看到有價值的東西。

況且，他的確很久沒有完整的看完Plushenko的表演了。即使他會和Joubert討論Plushenko在新節目上的亮點和不足之處，但只有他自己知道，那些表演他必須要分段才能慢慢看完。

並不是基於想要仔細欣賞這種冠冕堂皇的理由。他只是無法忍受。

無法忍受看見昔日的競爭對手還在場上滑冰，他卻永遠離開了那個賽場。這個念頭無時無刻不在Yagudin的心底，每當他點開Plushenko的比賽影片時，它就開始折磨他。除非關上影片，否則連伏特加都拯救不了他的絕望。

他的滑行。Yagudin想像那是他自己，冰刀在裁判尖銳的視線下劃過平滑的冰場，他會在正左方起跳落冰，完成他的3Lz；當他舉起手，他會看到Plushenko，坐在休息區，冰藍的眼睛裡，為了他又一次的完美演出而懊喪──然後他就會看見影片裡的Plushenko轉過頭來，特寫讓他的視線方向正對著螢幕前的Yagudin。接著他就繼續他的滑行。

而Yagudin就會無比清醒而痛苦地意識到，那是Plushenko在比賽，而不是他自己。

但至少現在他要看的只是一場表演，甚至無關商業，只是Plushenko自己的個人秀。這裡沒有裁判、沒有評分、沒有俄羅斯和美國，連Mishin也不會有。這讓這場表演變得就像Yagudin會去的那些商演活動一樣了。至少當Yagudin聽到Joubert的請求時，他內心湧起的第一個念頭並不是毫不考慮地拒絕。

入場時間似乎到了，原先分散的人群開始三三兩兩往門口走去。沒有人認出戴著墨鏡又特意改變了髮型的Yagudin，即使他是他們的奧運冠軍。Yagudin順利地跟著人群進去會場當中，踏進門口前他無意地瞟了天空一眼。

八月的聖彼得堡的天空，寧靜而純粹。就像這一天會有的一樣，Yagudin心裡這麼想。

 

聽完工作人員的話以後，Plushenko停下擦拭冰鞋的動作，臉上露出些許為難的表情。

「C區是哪裡？妳得告訴我方位，不然我認不清楚。」

本來屏著一口氣的工作人員頓時放鬆下來，在劫後餘生的感覺過後，不禁有種難以言喻的心情。這麼好說話真的可以嗎？

「大概是位於入口的右側……」她掏出隨身攜帶的記事本，盡責的畫了起來，「……要麻煩您到時候和第三排靠走道的那位觀眾做一些互動，因為是贊助商的抽獎活動……」

「我知道那個活動啊，」Plushenko不在意地說道，「Edvin還拍了他填的抽獎明信片給我看過呢。」不過好像沒抽中的樣子。

聽到Plushenko的話以後，工作人員的表情頓時變得微妙起來，但並沒有再多說什麼，只是道謝後就退出了休息室。

Plushenko目送工作人員遠去後，低下頭來繼續擦拭著鞋子，滑落在他臉側的淡金長髮遮住了他無可奈何般地扁嘴動作。他並不是真的對工作人員一直到即將表演的此時才告知表演內容的額外節目的事毫不介懷，他甚至有可能得為這個額外節目重新更換他的節目編排，這是他最討厭做的事。但Plushenko並不擅於跟人爭執，所以他寧可就這樣接受。反正這已經是既定事實了，與其把那個小女生嚇哭，倒不如想想該怎麼應付等等的事吧。希望那個觀眾是個漂亮的金髮女孩。褐髮也可以。

 

在看見Plushenko表演完”Moonlight Sonata”退場後，Yagudin稍稍放鬆了自己一直挺直的背，靠在還算舒適的泡棉椅墊上。主持人彷彿又在進行下一輪表演前的串場了，Yagudin心不在焉的盯著會場上方的天花板支架，想著剛才他看見的表演。

他坐的位置還算可以，左邊的走道沒有攝影師在四處走動，右邊是個跟女友一起來的男人，他的女友在忙著對Plushenko的每一個飛吻尖叫，而他顯然比起對滑冰而言更熱愛滑他的PDA。這讓Yagudin可以不受干擾的看Plushenko的動作。

憑心而論，在這場表演中，Plushenko沒用任何競技用的技巧。有些還值得一看，譬如剛才的3-3-2連跳，但和Plushenko慣用的4-3-2比起來，顯然不算是他的一般水準。然而，去除那些在他的表演裡因為困難而導致的銜接不足以後，他的表演倒是顯得更華麗了。當然，”Sex Bomb”例外。Yagudin大概是全場唯一一個在這個節目笑不出來的觀眾，倒不是他無法嘲笑Plushenko表現的愚蠢──單純只是看見這個節目就會讓Yagudin想到他自己的那個不堪回首的可笑節目而已。

但那些都不是Yagudin在盯著天花板時所想的事情。他在想的是”Carmen”，Plushenko開場表演的節目。

他看過這套節目，在當年他們競爭的鹽湖城裡；但他同時又從沒真正去看過它。那年的短曲因為Tarasova充滿創意和美感編排的”Winter”，他勝過了Plushenko，這讓他在長節目的表演順序上後於他的敵手。後出場的壓力讓他完全沒有心情去看他唯一敵手的表演。”Carmen”的音樂是他96/97賽季的長曲翻版是另一個原因，而那個賽季是他生涯當中最後一年收穫不豐的賽季。Plushenko，不管怎麼說，畢竟用它拿下了奧運的銀牌。

這是Yagudin第一次把目光放在Plushenko的Carmen上。儘管這依然不是一套完整的節目，金髮的鬥牛士只表演了男人在表演Carmen時都會選擇的Toreador，和女人在表演Carmen時都會選擇的Habanera。而他的表演──假如不是Yagudin腦海中還留有一些過往共同上課時對方沉靜的芭蕾舞練習動作的記憶的話，或許就要認為Plushenko就是一個浮誇的人了。他的鬥牛士動作誇張而自鳴得意，女人則是豔媚風流的蕩婦模樣。但這卻是最完美的Carmen，Yagudin想，因為Plushenko不只是在表演一個鬥牛士和一個吉普賽女郎，他表演的是比才的埃斯卡米諾和卡門。

Yagudin依然不喜歡Plushenko的表演，他只是……沒辦法挑剔它，而且覺得有點兒煩躁。尤其是看到那個對他除了嘴角勉強提起的假笑以外沒有第二個表情的競爭對手，面對這一群陌生的觀眾卻能扭腰挑逗、笑得熱情真誠時，他心底的煩躁感就更加惱人。噢，他們現在連競爭對手都不是了，只是個不是朋友也不是敵人的尷尬關係。

這樣又有什麼錯誤呢？這應該是他們彼此都想要的。既然他們早就走到了對彼此無話可說的地步，那麼至少他們還沒有想要一刀了結對方已經足夠令人慶幸了。Yagudin把目光從天花板移到自己的手指，看它們互相交搭，纏住彼此。他的手指們顯得那麼親密，讓Yagudin看它們的目光一時有些陌生，好像他幾乎要認不得那是他自己的兩隻手一樣。

他試著鬆開它們，然後它們就真的分開了。

 

假如Yagudin不是因為看見Plushenko準備退場就開始放空，他其實應該會注意到，從開始表演以後，Plushenko就一直有意無意地看向他的方向。

「入口右側……她畫的應該是這邊？」Plushenko一邊滑行著，一邊不露聲色地看向所謂的C區。會場的觀眾席的光源並不強，而他在表演時帶過的聚光燈也無法把觀眾席照得太清楚。他只大概從那個位置上坐著的人身上合身的白色薄長袖下透露出來的健壯身材和蜜色的肌膚，判斷那應該是個男人。而這，從一個精準的方面來說，解釋了為什麼那個工作人員會露出那種一副準備慷慨就義的表情。

但從另一個方面來說，Plushenko倒是鬆了一口氣。他本來就打算要在這場表演稍稍改變他後半段的節目編排，而等等要互動的觀眾是男性，反而能成為一個很好的銜接橋段。雖然說，不是可愛的女孩子，還是有一點可惜……

他愉快地在更衣室裡換好了表演服裝，在腦中演練了一遍他的節目，一旁等著他下一首曲目要和他一起合作的歌手向他打了個招呼，Plushenko露出輕鬆的笑容回應，然後走向他的舞台。

 

Yagudin確定這個節目他從沒看過。同時他也對Mishin的能力有了新一層的認知──讓他幾乎想要立刻握住胸前的十字架，開始向上帝表達他的感激，感謝主讓他離開了Mishin那一言難盡的表演品味。

與其說這是花式滑冰，不如說像是在冰上的舞台劇吧。而且還是一齣描寫笨蛋情侶的舞台劇……這到底是什麼時候出現的東西？今年的表演滑？也就只有這個他還沒看過了。

不過，雖然觀眾席裡的Yagudin幾乎要為自己的前師弟感到同情，場上的Plushenko倒是表演得非常樂在其中的樣子。他在脫下外套、變成一個穿著小紅裙的女人時，唯妙唯肖地表現出一幅楚楚可憐的模樣；手指若有似無的搭在他的嘴角旁，昏暗光線下彷彿沉澱成黑色的眼眸瞥過來時，Yagudin一邊心想「這究竟是什麼鬼」，一邊手指卻情不自禁般抽動了一下。

如果Yagudin看過這個名為Asissai的節目，知道這個節目特有的某個元素的話，或許以他聰明的頭腦，就能輕易地判斷出Joubert寧可用蹩腳的藉口，也要拜託他來看表演的真相究竟是怎麼一回事。然而因為從退休就開始困擾Yagudin的某些心理因素，他連Plushenko的正式比賽影片都得要斷斷續續才能看完，更遑論是相對不重要的表演滑影片了。甚至Plushenko去年的表演滑影片，Yagudin都是上個月才剛看完的。

所以，這直接決定了當他看到Plushenko在滑行到他這一區前面以後，居然直接用他那雙長腿跨進觀眾席時，腦中只剩一片空白的心理狀態。

 

當Plushenko照預定計畫跳進觀眾席後，他的死忠粉絲們（特別是那群狂熱的女孩）早在音樂開始時就壓抑的期待頓時爆發了出來。與此同時是鄰近幾區的女孩們傷心的嘆息。

按照慣例，Plushenko先找了坐在前排的一位奶奶邀請擁抱，不過他今天的運氣不太好，他的邀請對象笑著拒絕了他。「後面的女孩會想要殺了我的。」她指指後面正伸長了雙手的女孩們。

她的語氣讓Plushenko的笑容從熱情變得有些靦腆，「希望您喜歡我的表演。」

「當然。」她笑得非常愉快。

Plushenko從善如流的和後面的女孩擁抱過後，依照計畫開始找起那名幸運中獎的男士。白色的長袖上衣，走道的旁邊──啊，在那裡。

他拉下了他那件衣服的拉鍊，讓他的上衣外套垂下變成一件有著蛋糕花邊的紅裙，重新成為「愛西莎」，然後壓抑著內心想笑的衝動走到那個男人的身旁。奇怪的是，當其他的觀眾都因為他進來席間的動作而轉頭看著他發笑時，只有這個男人的目光還盯著空無一人的冰場。

「先生，」Plushenko輕輕碰了碰他的手臂，他的手臂感覺比Plushenko自己的要壯實多了，顯然平時有著良好的運動習慣。「您願意抱一抱我嗎──」

他微彎下腰來看那個男人，而在這麼近的距離之下，即使是陌生人的臉也能輕易辨認長相；更何況，他的全部心神曾經在這個人身上整整十年。

 

「──Lyosha？你為什麼在這裡？」

聽到Plushenko幾乎變調的聲音，Yagudin總算從震驚到無法思考的情況中恢復了過來。Plushenko把他從椅子上拉了起來，擋住旁邊的觀眾因為好奇而探頭過來看的視線。他的那雙藍眼睛和Yagudin同樣瞳色的眼珠對視，雙方的眼底情緒都是驚嚇過度的空白。

「嗨，Zhenya，」大概是因為Plushenko過於驚愕而使用兒時暱稱稱呼他的關係，Yagudin不自覺地也用了過往的暱稱。「只是個意外，我沒想到會有這個。」

「你不知道？」Plushenko懷疑地看了他一眼，但Yagudin的尷尬並不像是假的，這讓他也困惑了起來。「工作人員說過她有打電話通知得獎者會有額外驚喜的。」

Yagudin的表情扭曲了一瞬，幾乎撐不住嘴角的笑容，「我想他是忘了該通知我有這份驚喜。」他近乎咬牙切齒的嘶嘶說。

Plushenko並沒注意到Yagudin話中的指稱。他不安地緊盯著Yagudin的後方，語氣陡然變得緊張起來。「該死，攝影機要過來了。」

「什麼？」Yagudin愣了一下，然後意識到這是什麼意思。「上帝，這不能──」他完全不想看到隔天的《俄羅斯報》的體育頭版照片是他倆面對面站著！那畫面肯定會像兩個正在相親的傻瓜。而他這輩子最恨的就是出丑。

在這種危機之下，與過往的敵人敘舊或是找出造成這種局面的罪魁禍首，顯然都不再重要。

「我的節目得繼續下去，」Plushenko的聲音有點急促：「沒時間考慮了──你得把我抱起來！」

「什麼──」

「就這樣，快點，我會把你的臉遮住！」攝影師越走越近，Plushenko不得不把自己的手環上Yagudin的脖子，臉頰也抵上他的肩膀，盡可能地擋住Yagudin的臉。旁邊的觀眾因為這個親密的動作而瘋狂歡呼，Plushenko立刻覺得自己的臉熱了起來。他用另一隻手推了推Yagudin的胸膛，「Lyosha……抱我。」

聽到淺金長髮的青年在他耳邊的低聲要求，Yagudin心臟瞬間有一股酥麻的熱流控制不住地往下而去；他貼近Plushenko那邊的耳朵熱燙到近乎失去知覺。他僵硬地把Plushenko托了上來，在手碰到那件像裙子似的柔軟布料和底下緊身褲包裹的挺翹臀部時，幾乎覺得自己是個正在佔便宜的登徒子。Plushenko的上身緊靠在他的臉前，那雙長腿夾緊了他的腰避免落下；Yagudin和他的距離近到可以聽見他因為耗費體力的表演而劇烈跳動的心跳。

Plushenko雖然是提議做動作的人，卻顯然不習慣這樣的親密。「太近了……」年輕的表演者小聲說道，想要拉開距離，又顧忌著正對著他們的鏡頭。

他不自在的蜷縮起來，稍稍在Yagudin抱著他的手臂上動了一下。但他們又貼得實在太近，以至於這個動作變成了他們的胸膛彼此摩擦。而他們的上衣，這麼不巧，都是如此輕薄。

感覺到那兩粒因為寒冷而發硬的肉粒擦過自己的胸前，同時身上青年無聲的軟癱在他耳邊喘息，Yagudin的身體瞬間繃緊了。他把Plushenko抬得更高了些，試圖避免這個快要逼瘋他的前敵手發現他尷尬的生理狀態。不幸的是，從對方陡然僵硬的動作來看，他顯然發現了。但幸運的是（這是Plushenko的不幸，從另一方面來說），他發現Plushenko的那一處正同樣頂著他的小腹。棒極了。

「Zhenya，」Yagudin用壓抑的語氣說，「拜託，求你，別只是騎在我的身上好嗎？」快讓這一切結束吧，他真感覺自己要忍不住了。

他看不到Plushenko的表情，只有他惱怒又無措的軟儂低語：「閉嘴，Lyosha。」

他重新挺直上身，左手抵住Yagudin的胸膛，藉由向觀眾揮動右手的動作，讓自己的身體往右側。終於趕在鏡頭對準Yagudin的臉前，成功把他前敵手的臉擋在後頭。攝影機只拍到了那頭褐髮和被遮住大半的身影。

但攝影師並沒有注意到Plushenko的小動作。他很快的就把鏡頭調到了Plushenko揮手的特寫動作上，微微遺憾Plushenko是往冰場方向揮手，讓他無法拍到表情特寫以後，就滿足的收回了鏡頭撤離。

確定攝影師走遠了，Plushenko才從Yagudin的身上滑下。Yagudin在他落地時稍稍摟住他的腰，以確定他能站得穩。「你真瘦。」他沒話找話地評論道。

Plushenko看向他，白皙清秀的臉頰還有些許因為剛才的尷尬而未褪去的紅暈；Yagudin想自己的臉應該也鎮定不到哪去。

「所以意思是你沒費多少力氣？」Plushenko努力恢復自然的態度，開玩笑地說道。

「我猜我可以托著你跳冰舞。」褐髮的前花滑選手回答，嘴角牽起一絲微笑。

「冰舞？那太無趣了，我們可以跳雙人滑。」Plushenko也跟著彎起他的藍眼睛。它們閃閃發亮，像是冬陽在雪上反射的光。

他的手把剛剛在動作中滑落到前方的長髮撥開，然後說，

「謝謝你，Lyosha。」

他轉身再度奔回冰場，扮演愛西莎和她的情郎；而Yagudin慢吞吞地坐回位置上。

旁邊那個在玩PDA的男人和他的女友都看著他。Yagudin眨了眨眼睛。

「你真幸運，」男人說道。

「的確是。」Yagudin看著場上拋著飛吻的金髮青年，雙腿不動聲色地交叉。

總算知道自己真正想要的是什麼──這毫無疑問地，是一件再幸運不過的事了。

他看著場上的愛西莎對他的情郎嬌嗔的可愛模樣，忽然覺得Mishin編排節目的品味其實挺好的。

 

  * 後來發生了什麼事之一



「妳好，」Yagudin彬彬有禮的詢問正低頭寫著什麼的工作人員，「麻煩妳告訴我，Plushenko的休息室是在哪個方向？」

「不好意思，休息室不對粉絲開放……」工作人員抬頭看了一下他的臉，然後瞬間定格。「喔上帝啊……我看到了Alexei Yagudin？」

「妳認得我？那妳應該知道我不在Zhenya的粉絲範圍裏面。」Yagudin的微笑變得更大，「所以，請？」

「是的，Plushenko先生的休息室在右轉直走，門牌上有標示……」工作人員恍恍惚惚的說完，然後就目送Yagudin走向她所指的方向。

好半响以後她才清醒過來，「喔不，Plushenko先生不會被謀殺吧？畢竟他們關係那麼差……我是不是該報警啊？等等，我竟然忘了拍照！」

可惜這個時候還沒有網路社交圈的存在，因此這位工作人員只能抱著她的遺憾內傷了很長一段時間。

 

  * 後來發生了什麼事之二



「你好，這裡是Joubert。」Joubert在洗澡時聽到鈴聲，匆匆忙忙接通電話以後，對方卻沒出聲，他奇怪的問道：「誰？」

「我。」對方語氣平靜地回答。

只聽到這一個字，Joubert的冷汗就瞬間流了滿臉。房間的空調像是突然失去作用一般，溫度急遽下降。

心虛讓他有點結巴：「AAAAlex，嗨？」

「『為了練習新的四周跳，沒有時間來看表演，但又很想知道Plushenko有沒有新技巧』，嗯？」電話另一頭的Yagudin一字一句的把他當初編的理由重複了一遍，還補了一句：「我聽說工作人員曾經通知你抽到了某個小驚喜？」

「有嗎？」Joubert直覺想要裝傻，但他很快就意識到這對Yagudin沒用。他頹喪地說，「對不起。」

「為什麼不自己去？」意外地，Yagudin倒沒有過多糾纏在這件事情上面，而是問起了理由。

「填抽獎的時候沒想到會抽中，」Joubert低聲含糊地說道，「我只打算遠遠看著Plushenko就好的。」

自從在歐錦賽打敗對方，在世錦賽又被對方打敗外加親暱的打招呼以後，不知從何時開始，Joubert的目光總會忍不住開始追尋Plushenko。他在買雜誌的時候，一開始只不過是路過旁邊的書報攤，看見封面是雜誌社替他和Plushenko合成在一起的照片，就鬼使神差的買下來了。填明信片也是差不多的理由。

Joubert並不明白自己為何會如此在意對方，但他並不想讓對方發現這種在意。所以接到中獎電話以後，他才慌得直接找Yagudin頂替他過去。

「嗯，」Yagudin發出意味不明的哼聲，Joubert頓時變得更加忐忑，「抱歉，Alex，我不該這麼做……」

「你下禮拜會來莫斯科商演對吧？」Yagudin打斷他的話。

話題轉變得如此突然，Joubert錯愕了一下才聽懂他在說什麼，「喔，對，有個兩天的表演。」

「休息的時候出來玩怎麼樣？」Yagudin乾脆地說道，「我可以當嚮導。」

「喔，嗯，」Joubert有點困惑，不過Yagudin這樣說的意思，應該是他不會介意了吧。「好啊，當然。」

「那就這樣了，拜。」Yagudin按掉了電話，而Joubert仍然站在原地拎著手機，百思不解了很久，才想起來他還沒穿衣服。

 

另一邊，Yagudin撥通了另一通電話。

「Anna？是我，下禮拜我和一個朋友要在莫斯科玩，妳要不要跟我們一起來？……我朋友？雖然年輕了一點，但長得還不錯。妳親自來看不就知道了？不會讓妳失望的。」

掛掉電話以後，Yagudin心情愉快地進了廚房。

年輕人還是要多交一些朋友，才不會不小心看上不該看上的人呢。

**Author's Note:**

> 第一篇練筆作。基本上是因為看到小紅裙表演裡面出現抱男觀眾的Service，於是腦洞開了這一篇。


End file.
